


Prince Merlin Pendragon

by vcdbtch2



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Somewhat Good Uther, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdbtch2/pseuds/vcdbtch2
Summary: When Arthur came out to his Father at 16 years old, he expected for some harsh words and possible banishment. What he didn't expect, was for an arranged marriage with a Prince from Draco.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230





	Prince Merlin Pendragon

From the young age of 11, Arthur knew he was different from all the other boys that he was rarely allowed to associate with. He couldn't put an exact reason on how he knew, he just had this _feeling_ whenever he was around them that he didn't fit in. All of the boys his age would sit and gossip about which Girls in the Castle each individual fancied and if they would court them when they became of-age. Arthur however, felt extremely out of place because he never found the Girls attractive like they did. Sure, they were beautiful and Kind, but he was never romantically attracted to them.

A year later, and his suspicions that he was different only grew more obvious, especially when the boys he would hang out with started doing little things like picking a Girl flowers. Arthur could never see himself picking flowers for a Girl, though he was the Prince, he wasn't allowed to do such things. Morgana would often tease him about it and he would only smile sadly in response but this _feeling_ was in the back of his mind 27/7, it plagued his dreams, he found himself pondering what it could be rather than doing his duties.

It wasn't until his Sixteenth Birthday did these feelings finally make sense. When his Father recruited a new Knight, Leon, Arthur found himself inexplicably attracted to the man in a way he had never before. Leon was just a young trainee at the time, only a few years older than the Prince himself with soft hazel eyes, very light-almost ginger hair that curled gracefully atop his head and around his ears with a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose. Arthur had a sudden but overwhelming urge to reach out and touch him in a way that was inappropriate for royalty and when the man turned in his direction and smiled at him, Arthur felt this weird warm feeling in his gut that he had never felt before.

Over time, Arthur found himself spending an inappropriate amount of time with the Knight and he knew if his father found out, he would be in a lot of trouble but he couldn't bring himself to care. The two quickly became good friends and spent as much time as they could in each other's presence, they had even shared their first kiss together. As far as First kisses go, theirs was at the lower end of the scale, it was sloppy and mostly just tongue and teeth behind the stables at night time, but it meant something to him. They never got a chance to pursue anything more because Leon soon left his position as Knight and left the Castle barely a day later. Arthur knew it was because he was uncomfortable being around the Prince after the moment they shared and he pretended he didn't care, but it hurt in a way he hoped never to feel again.

***

After that day, things started to piece together. He thought back to when he was a little boy and he sat with the boys while they watched the Girls and he realised the reason was because he wasn't attracted to them, he was attracted to the other gender. The realisation didn't effect him as much as it should have, it was like he always knew in the back of his mind he was attracted to men but the make out session with Leon put things in place. He realised he needed to talk to someone about the new information he obtained and he knew the only Person he could talk freely about these things were with Morgana.

Surprisingly, Morgana didn't laugh at him or tease him like he had expected, instead she was serious in a sickeningly sweet way. She started off by assuring him that being attracted to the same gender was perfectly normal and she emphasised that point by telling him of a fling she had with a girl before she came to Camelot. Arthur wasn't surprised but he still made a big deal out of it for her sake, though the conversation was about him. Then she asked him the question he was dreading.

"Are you going to tell Uther?" 

Arthur sucked in a breath and looked at her with something akin to pleading eyes. He had briefly thought about telling his Father but quickly dismissed the thought, he already knew what his Father would do when he found out his only son was attracted to the same gender. Multiple scenarios flashed in his mind and each one ended with his Father being disappointing or him being disowned entirely.

"I cant, 'Gana. You know he wants me to produce an heir, i can't do that with a man" Arthur sighed, he would just have to find a way to put his feelings aside and find a good women to court.

Morgana too, sighed, and reached out to clasp Arthur's hand in her own. "Arthur, you need to tell him. You're coming up to the age where you will be expected to start finding suitable Women to eventually Marry. I know you and i know you won't be able to keep your feelings for men aside. It doesn't have to be today but someday, you have to tell him."

Turns out, Morgana was right, soon after his Seventeenth Birthday his father started expressing interest in bringing Women in from other Kingdoms. Arthur was against it at First, but Uther insisted and not even a week later there were half a dozen suitable women lining up to meet him. He was surprised to find the Princesses were very beautiful and interesting to talk to, but he just didn't have it in him to pretend to be interested. They seemed to notice this too and expressed little interest in him in return until their parents admitted defeat and the Princesses went home.

It was then did Arthur realise he needed to talk to his Father, damn the consequences. He managed to muster up the courage one day and before he could talk himself out of it, he made his way to the great hall where his Father was in a council meeting. His heart was pounding in his chest and his legs were so shaky he only just managed to get himself there at all. His Father wasn't too pleased to be interrupted during a meeting but after Arthur said it was urgent, Uther sighed and ordered everyone to leave immediately.

"I do hope this is worth interrupting my meeting, Arthur" Uther glared at him but gestured for him to sit.

Arthur swallowed thickly and sat down in the chair, wringing his hands together under the table as he tried to get past the dryness in his throat and say what he needed to say. "Father, i need to talk to you about the Princesses"   
  
Uther seemed to light up, apparently not sensing his sons obvious nervousness. "Did you find one you liked? I will invite them back here immediately"  
  
"no!" Arthur cut in, ignoring the way his Father deflated. "I do not wish to take a wife"  
  
"I'm afraid i do not understand"  
  
Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly, trust his Father to make him spell the words out for him. When he opened his eyes, Uther was looking back at him with such confusion it almost made him forget the whole conversation and try again another time, almost.

"Father, i do not wish to marry a wife. I wish to marry a man, i am attracted to men"  
  
The room was eerily silent for a few moments and Arthur completely expected his Father to start screaming about how much of a disappointment he was, he even prepared himself for physical abuse, what he didn't expect was for his father to clap him on the back. He looked at his Father with a confused expression, especially when he saw he was smiling.

"This is fantastic!" Uther beamed.

"It is?" Arthur asked

"yes" Uther sighed, looking at his son like it was obvious. "This is Perfect, when the other Kingdoms learn Camelot has a homosexual Prince, we are surely to get some great Ally's"

Arthur felt a lump in his throat. For a second there, he had really believe his Father was okay with him being Gay out of human decency and love. Of course, Uther only cared about the Kingdom, that was how it had always been. Always about the Kingdom, never about Arthur.

***

It wasn't until his eighteenth Birthday did things take a turn for the worst. Arthur was summoned into his Father's chambers early one Afternoon just after lunch. He didn't know what his Father wanted with him, but he was never allowed in the King's chambers so it must have been important. Arthur immediately made his way to the King's chambers, completely prepared to be informed of another magical attack on the Kingdom. What he didn't expect was his Father sitting at his table, flicking through what appeared to be a peace treaty or something along those lines as he absent mindedly ate lunch. Upon his entry, Uther put the letter aside and gestured for Arthur to sit before him.

"Father, what is this about?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, partly in confusion and partly in concern.

"in a few days, we will be entertaining some very important guests from the Kingdom of Draco. After finding out about your...preferences, i took the liberty to invite King Ballinor and Queen Hunith, as well as their son, to Camelot in hopes you will bond with him and take him as your consort"

Arthur's mouth snapped open and he looked at his Father as if he had grown two heads. Sure, his Father had expressed interest in wanting him to Marry and he had heard about Princes and Princesses getting married as young as 15, but now that it was happening to him, it was different. He was only young, he still had yet to be in a tournament, there was no way he could commit to Marriage.

"Father, i don't wish to Marry right now. And even if i did, i want to Marry for love not because it's good for the Kingdom" Arthur tried to argue, but it was clear the decision was already made for him and there was no room for discussion on the matter. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to grasp the concept that he would be married before the year ended.

"you are aware Draco is a Magical Kingdom, The person i'm suppose to Marry will have magic"

Uther seemed to internally wince, but it was clear he had already thought of that. "While i have had certain...opinions on Magic in the past. Having a sorcerer as the Prince's Consort will be sure to make great Ally's, especially with the Druids"

"Do i at least get to know who My Husband-to-be's name is?" Arthur asked. Uther seemed satisfied with his Sons co-operation, though reluctant, and nodded.

"Merlin"

***

Time passed quicker than expected and before he knew it, The Prince, Morgana and The King stood inside the Great hall as they awaited the arrival of Arthur's soon-to-be Husband. Unsurprisingly, he felt extremely antsy and forced himself not to wipe the sweat off his palms onto his trousers. He would never admit it, but he way s scared. He hadn't felt this was when he came out to his Father not even 6 months ago, and now he was to be Married. It didn't help that neither Arthur nor Uther knew many details about Merlin, except he was a few years younger than Arthur and he had Magic, so he didn't know what to expect. Surprisingly it didn't really bother Arthur what Merlin looked like, it was what Merlin thought of _him_ that made him nervous.

He shifted his gaze over to Morgana who was looking at him with soft eyes, she did always know how to read him. She looked over to Uther and while he was distracted, walked towards him and put a comforting hand on his arm. 

"Everything will be okay, Arthur" She spoke softly. Her relaxed demeanour did help his nerves but only slightly, the only thing that was going to put his nerves at ease was meeting Merlin and his family himself.

"I know. It's just, not even 6 months ago i told Father i didn't want to marry a women and now in less than a week, i'll be married to a man" He whispered. "The only experience I've had with a man was with Leon and that was only just a kiss"  
  
"Arthur, i promise, everything will be okay"

Arthur was going to say something when the sounds of heavy footsteps interrupted him and suddenly everyone attention was to the throne room doors. He swallows thickly and looks back to Morgana who smiles reassuringly at him, squeezing his arm before going back to her spot beside Uther. The man himself, stood tall at the base of his throne, completely unaware of the anxiety he was causing his son. Though, even if he did know, it was unlikely he would care a great deal. Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes before walking over to the Right side of his Father and clasping his clammy hands behind his back.

The footsteps outside the door grew louder and louder until they stopped all together. Not a second later, the doors were opening and his new Husband and family walked into the room. Arthur let his gaze drift over the trio, first to who he assumed to be Lord Ballinor. He was tall and lean with a short, clean grey beard and grey hair which curled atop of his head. He wore a deep green button down shirt with black slacks, they weren't as nice as the clothes in Camelot were but Arthur had to remind himself not every Kingdom was as wealthy as theirs.

Next was Hunith, she was a shorter women with black hair and grey strands peeking through near the edges. She had visible smile lines around her eyes and mouth which put Arthur at ease slightly, at least she wasn't arrogant. She wore a white dress with a grey cummerbund which looked slightly warn out but nothing too drastic.

Lastly, was Merlin. He too, was dressed in nobleman clothes but they seemed a size too big for him and it was clear he didn't wear them often. His shirt was a deep, satin purple that brought out the dark, curly hair on his head that reached just below his jawline. His hair in turn, highlighted his icy blue eyes and his razor sharp cheekbones. He was also taller, he towered over his Mother and was about a head and a half shorter than his Father. To put it simply, he was gorgeous.

Arthur felt his palms sweat for a whole new reason. His previous worries that his new husband wouldn't be attractive were now gone. 

"Lord Ballinor, Queen Hunith" Uther said with something akin to a smile as he stepped forward to shake Ballinor's hand who shook it with practiced force. He then moved onto Hunith, who courtesies in response, taking her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. Lastly, he moved to Merlin who seemed to be uncomfortable with the pleasantries but smiled anyway. 

"You must be Merlin" He said and held his hand out for Merlin to shake. Arthur held back a snort when he rolled his eyes quickly before he held his hand out. "You are a sorcerer, correct?"  
  
"Warlock" Merlin corrected. His voice was deeper than Arthur expected, it also had a strange tilt to it that he had never heard before. "I was born with magic and i am the last Dragon lord"

Uther nodded in response and turned to face the Prince who was admiring the way his larger-than-normal ears poked out of his curly hair whenever his head moved the right way. "this is my son, Arthur"  
  
Arthur's breath hitched when Merlin looked at him and smiled. The warm feeling he felt in his gut all those years ago suddenly returned and Arthur tried not to think about what it means, but of course he already knew.

"I'm pleased to meet you" Arthur said as he stepped forward and took Ballinor's hand in a firm grip, he then took Hunith's hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. Lastly, he moved to Merlin and frooze, unsure how to greet him. Usually, he would kiss a Princesses knuckles and shake their Father's hands but it hardly seemed appropriate to shake his Future Husband's hand, nor did it seem appropriate to kiss his hand either. 

Luckily for him, Merlin seemed to sense his uneasiness and dipped into a slight bow, keeping his gaze firmly locked onto Arthur's with a slight smirk on his lips. He swallowed thickly and looked back at Morgana who smirked knowingly at him before turning to the King and suggested they show Ballinor and Hunith their rooms. His Father nodded in response, saying a quick goodbye to Merlin and before either of them knew it, they were alone.

"So, Merlin. I guess it is only appropriate for me to show you around the Castle" Arthur clears his throat.

"Of course, sire" Merlin smiled at him.

"Call me Arthur" He replied. "if we are going to be married, i want you to call me Arthur"

Merlin seemed to study him for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Arthur. What is there to see?"

Arthur ducked his head to hide the way his cheeks blush upon hearing the way his name rolled of Merlin's tongue, that accent only made things worse. "There is the stables, the market, the training fields, the gardens"  
  
"I guess you could show me where i am going to be staying, then we could go to the Gardens or something" Merlin said. Arthur nodded and gestured for Merlin to walk in front of him, partly out of respect but mostly so he could see the way his tight pants hugged his curves. Arthur bit his lip and forced himself to look ahead, it was disrespectful and creepy to gaze at someone's private areas, he would have plenty of time to do that when they were actually married.

***

As Merlin and Arthur walked through the Citadel, Arthur's eyes seemed to automatically drift in Merlin's direction. The way Merlin was looking around the Castle with wide eyes, like he had never been in a proper Kingdom before, only aided to the warm feeling in his gut and he felt an amused smile tug at his lips. Arthur tried to remind himself that just because he grew up as a Prince and had the luxury to live in such a large place, didn't mean everyone else did as well. He had only went to Draco once in his life but he remembered it to be significantly smaller than Camelot, with cobble stoned path and split walls with vines growing around them. Still though, it was a beautiful place to live and the people there were some of the nicest and accepting people he had ever met.

"You have a beautiful home" Merlin spoke suddenly, smiling when he caught Arthur looking at him. Arthur cleared his throat and nodded, looking down at the training fields where his Knights currently trained the newer Recruits. He felt extremely proud of his Knights for going easy on the younger ones and not reprimanding them like he had in the past.

"Yes well, i guess it is our home now. Isn't it?" Arthur turned back to him and watched as he bit his lip and nodded.

"yes, i suppose it is. It will be strange to leave Will and everyone else behind and start a new life, but i trust i will make new friends here?" Merlin asked with a grin that showed he already knew the answer.

Arthur nodded and tried to ignore the way his throat closed up at the mention of Will, whoever he was. He managed to convince himself that it was irrational to be jealous of someone he'd never met, Merlin is allowed to have male friends after all.

"I have a feeling Guenivere and the Knights will love you. As will Gaius, our Court Physician" Arthur said.

The two continued talking about Merlin's past or his future in Camelot with Merlin seeming to enjoy Arthur being flustered a little too much and Arthur trying to ignore the way their hands brushed every now and again while fighting the urge to just reach out and hold his hand. He could very well hold Merlin's hand if he wanted to, he was the Prince after all, but he had used his title for self gain in the past and something told him Merlin wouldn't appreciate it if he did so, so he bit his tongue and kept his urges to himself.

"well, this is where you'll be staying" Arthur gestured to the small oak door which just so happened to be right next to Arthur's own chambers, though he would never admit he had something to do with that.

Merlin nodded and gestured for Arthur to open the door first which he did so happily, he didn't need another excuse to look at Merlin's pants after all. The chambers themselves weren't anything special, just a simple room with a bed, a table and a fairly nice view outside the window. Of course, he would rather have Merlin stay in his own chambers but he knew it wasn't proper before the wedding and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"it's lovely, thank you" Merlin turned around and smiled. Arthur swallowed thickly at their sudden close proximity. From this distance, he could see a faint dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose and gold flecks in his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat when Merlin inched closer and for a second, Arthur thought he was going to lean in for a kiss but he smirked and stepped away before suggesting they see the Garden then walked out the door.

***

The Garden was always Arthur's favourite place in the entire Castle because it reminded him of his Mother. Though his Father didn't like to talk about her too much, he did mention on numerous occasions that she loved the visit the Garden and planted most of the flowers herself. Being in the garden was the closest he could get to his Mother and the thought of sharing it with someone made a lump form in his throat. But the thought of sharing it with his future husband made his heart flutter.

The look on Merlin's face when they entered the Garden was enough to melt his insecurities away. He led Merlin over to the old wooden bench under a small oak tree that he always sat on whenever he felt stressed or sad and when they sat down, their thighs were touching due to the size of the bench.

"This is beautiful" Merlin smiled as he looked around at all the flowers. His eyes followed a small green butterfly as it landed on a bright yellow flower, presumably getting a good feed before it flies way. He suddenly gets an idea and he bites his lip as he tries to think if it's a good idea or not. 

Arthur seems to notice something was on his mind and turned to face him. "is everything okay?"

"yeah it's just-" Merlin trailed off. "I was wondering if i could show you something?"  
  
Arthur, confused as to what he wanted to show him, cocked his head to the side and nodded. He watched as Merlin shifted so he was facing Arthur, searching for something in his eyes before he closed his eyes and cupped his hands together. He whispered something Arthur didn't understand and when he opened his eyes, they were a bright shade of gold that made Arthur's breath hitch. He was so focused on the glowing gold of Merlin's eyes he almost missed the bright blue butterfly emerge from his hands, fluttering around their heads before flying off into the distance.

Arthur watched with wide eyes as Merlin's eyes slowly changed from a glowing gold to their usual icy blue. He was, for the first time, lost for words. He knew from the start Draco was a magical kingdom and therefor, his future Husband would have magic, but he didn't know what to expect. Growing up, his Father had only ever told him that Magic was evil and anyone who wielded it was as well. Seeing Merlin use magic for something as little as conjuring up a butterfly made him doubt everything he had ever known.

"That was beautiful" Arthur breathed out. The flush that made it's way onto Merlin's cheek stirred something within his heart and he had a sudden urge to touch him, hold him, kiss him. He didn't though, they had only known each other for a few hours and it would be improper, he would just have to wait a few days.

They spent a few more hours in the Gardens, Arthur asked Merlin to do more Magic for him and watched in awe as he did thing after thing that only increased the need to touch him. He almost lost his self restraint when Merlin made his Mother's roses rise from the ground and twirl into different shapes in the air, but he clenched his fists to his side and reminded himself he was going to be married to this man in a few days, he could keep his urges in check until then.

Only when it started getting dark inside and the cold set in did they finally stand up and head back to the Castle. Arthur noticed Merlin start to shiver and he didn't hesitate to reach up and unclasp his cloak, draping it over his shoulders and letting his hand linger on his shoulder before withdrawing it. The small smile that graced itself onto his lips told Arthur he had done the right thing and he felt his own smile work its way onto his face.

When they reached Merlin's chambers, he carefully slid the cloak off and handed it back to Arthur. They stood in silence for a moment, both unsure what the proper goodbyes would be. In the end, it was Merlin who moved forward and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Arthur's mouth before turning around and closing the door before the Prince could react.

Later that night, Arthur tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to fall asleep. He could still feel the tingling of Merlin's lips on the corner of his mouth and he could still smell him in the air, though he found the smell of lavender comforting. It took hours for his thoughts to stop racing and he finally slipped into a slumber and when he did, it was with a smile on his lips and the thought that he would be married at the end of the week.

No longer was he scared about being married so early.

### ***

The next Morning, Arthur woke up earlier than usual since he was summoned to his Father's chambers. He was a little nervous because the last time he was called to his Father's chambers, it was to be informed of his arranged marriage. To his relief, his Father only summoned the Prince to inform him of bandit attacks being reported near Camelot and he and his Knights were needed to deal with them.

Of course, Arthur was supposed to be spending time with Merlin and to his surprise, his Father suggested to take him along. He was sceptical at first, knowing how dangerous sorcerers could be, but then he remembered Merlin was a warlock and was probably stronger than he and his Knights combined. 

When Arthur got to the stables, Merlin and the Knights had already tacked their horses up and were chatting amongst themselves. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw his Knights treating Merlin like a friend, telling him jokes and clapping him on the back. They mounted their horses and set off into the woods, Merlin and Arthur at the front with the knights trailing behind, sharing stories and jokes amongst themselves while also keeping an eye out for danger. 

"so, tell me more about your home. I assume you have friends there?" Arthur asked about 10 minutes in. He had spent the majority of the ride trying to find the right words to ask more about Merlin's life but he didn't know what was appropriate or what Merlin was okay with talking about so he eventually just decided to generalise the question and he could answer how he liked.

"Not really no, i mean there's Will and Freya but no one really liked me because i'm more powerful than them so i never really had any friends." Merlin smiled, though there was a sad glint in his eyes that Arthur decided he never wanted to see again. He too know's how lonely it can be without friends but his Father made it clear friends weren't a priority so eventually he just believed it.

"Well, you'll make lot's of new friends here. In fact, it looks like my Knights are already quite fond of you and i'm sure once you meet Guinevere you will automatically be friends" Arthur said.

Merlin's laughter rang through the forest and Arthur was pretty sure it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was baffling to him how he had only met Merlin the day before and yet he was already in so deep. Even his 'thing' with Leon hadn't made him feel like this, sure it made him feel good about himself and he would feel giddy in the Knight's presence but Merlin was so different. Every time he so much as glanced in his direction, his breath would hitch and he would feel his cheeks warm. It wasn't even an attraction or a small crush, it was something deeper than love itself.

They rode for another hour or so before the horses started to stumble and their riders started to complain about a sore back and the heat so Arthur decided to take a break. He signalled for the Knight's to stop and dismounted his horse, taking the reins of both his and Merlin's horse and leading them towards a shady tree with access to water if they wanted. Merlin walked towards the Knights and offered to take some of their bags for them and when they refused, he smirked and used his magic to levitate the bags right out of their hands and over to the logs. The shocked looks on their faces and the laugh he got from Arthur was enough to make him laugh as well and walk away with a fond smile.

***

Merlin and Arthur sat together on a log under the large shady oak tree while the Knights sat as a group away from the group, most likely talking about them. The log was so small and all Arthur could think about how their thighs were touching again and for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything to say. 

He bit his lip and looked over to Merlin, hoping he would have something to say, but instead he was met with quite a view. The sun parted through the leaves in just the right way so the entirety of the left side of his face was glowing while the other was dimmed in the shade. His eyes, if possible, were even more blue in the sun to the point they almost looked clear. The left side of his hair looked a lot lighter in the sun too, the usual black curls became more of a chocolate brown. The same sudden urge to kiss him from yesterday stirred in his stomach and he thought for sure if Merlin so much as flicked his eyes towards him, Arthur wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

Luckily for him, the sounds of rustling in the shrubs a few metres away from them roused his attention and in a flash, he and the Knights were on their feet with their swords drawn. The Prince sighed a breath of relief when a simple large hair emerged from the shrubs and hopped away like it didn't just give a group of men heart attacks. When the hare was out of sight, Arthur started getting an uneasy feeling and he could tell Merlin felt the same when he saw his eyes darting around like he was expecting the bandits to jump out behind a tree and attack. The Prince was quick to decide they were rested enough and ordered the Knights to mount their horses while he got he and Merlin's horses.

The group was quick to set off on their journey again, the horses were well rested so they were able to go faster. With nothing else to occupy his thoughts, Arthur began thinking about the bandits. They had dealt with their fair share of bandits and a long with them came the odd injury and they had managed to defeat almost all of the bandits they had ever encountered, but now they had Merlin. He didn't even want to think about it but he knew Merlin would try to defeat the bandits himself and it would be safer to use magic than swords and armour but the very thought of Merlin getting injured made him shudder. He knew it was stupid to be worried about the most powerful sorcerer on earth but he had grown fond of him within a day and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked over at him and blushed under his gaze. "I was just thinking about the bandits"

"Don't worry, i will protect you" Merlin smiled innocently at the huff and the fold smile Arthur gave him at the comment.

"I was just worried that you would get hurt, i can't have you getting hit by an arrow two days before our wedding" Arthur mused, trying to make light of the situation but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, i suppose we can't." Merlin laughed. "but i promise, it will be alright."  
  
Arthur felt silly thinking things could go wrong now, especially since Merlin himself seemed so confident. He couldn't help it though, the thought of Merlin-or anyone for that matter-fighting a sorcerer just didn't sit well with him.

He didn't have any more time to dwell on the situation when another, louder rustle was heard behind some bushes and a dozen or more bandits emerged. The knights and Arthur immediately drew their swords and dismounted their horses, as did Merlin. Arthur gulped at the sight of 14 heavily armed bandits, he was doubting Merlin would be able to defend them all on his own.

The Prince kept his gaze on the bandits as he slowly walked over to Merlin, turning to catch his gaze and watching as Merlin nodded and reached down to squeeze Arthur's hand before he walked towards the bandits. The Knights and Arthur stood back and watched as Merlin walked closer until he stood in the middle with the bandits circling him.

Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin thrusted his arm forward and his eyes turned gold, sending almost half of the bandits flying backwards. This made the rest of the bandits furious and they aimed their arrows at him but before they could fire, their weapons turned to ash. Of course, the fight wasn't over as the bandits pulled out large swords and swung them towards Merlin who swiftly dodged each blow.

His heart swelled as he watched Merlin move with such grace and precision that he didn't think was possible. It was clear that using magic was more of an instinct than walking for Merlin, he clearly had more practise. He had never felt more attracted to anyone in his life and in that moment, watching Merlin use his powers to defeat bandits without so much as a glance to his surroundings, he realised he had feelings for this man, feelings that ran deeper than just a crush.

Within minutes, almost all of the bandits were either lying unconscious on the ground at Merlin's feet or had scurried off and only 2 were left. The slightly taller bandit used the other as a distraction to slowly sneak up behind Merlin and raise his sword and Arthur was about to charge at him but before he could, Merlin spun on his heel and turned his weapon into ash before picking him up with a surprising amount of strength and throwing him into a tree with a sickening crunch.

Just when Arthur and the Knights thought Merlin had won the fight, he started to look uneasy on his feet and he was visibly trembling. The Prince looked back to his knights who were all watching with their swords still drawn, amazed but concerned expressions on their faces. Arthur turned back around just in time to see the last bandit sink to the ground and take his last breath. Arthur instantly sheathed his sword and ran over to Merlin who was swaying dangerously on his feet and managed to grab his shoulders before he fell.

"Merlin, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked but Merlin didn't seem to have heard him, instead his eyes were unfocused and his breathing was coming out in short, ragged breaths.

"Sire, he is probably just exhausted. Warlocks are made of magic and using too much at once can be dangerous, it's best we get him back to Gaius as soon as possible" Sir Lancelot informed him.

Arthur vaguely nodded and slipped one arm under Merlin's knees, picking him up and situating his head onto his shoulder before walking towards the horses. It worried Arthur how light Merlin actually was, he couldn't be any heavier than a small child and he made a mental note to give him a good meal once they got back to Camelot. Once they reached the horses, Arthur handed Merlin over to Percival as he climbed onto his horse than immediately reached out for him again. With Merlin's body slumped against Arthur's chest and his head resting comfortably on his shoulder, the group quickly set off on their journey back home.

***

The ride back was a silent ride filled with tension. Arthur could feel the Knight's stares on the back of his head and could hear their occasional whispers but he refused to acknowledge he could hear them. His heart thumped against his chest each time his horse tripped and Merlin's body would slump against his even more. He kept reaching for Merlin's wrist just to feel his pulse and make sure he was still alive.

He sighed a breath of relief when Camelot came into view and ushered his Horse to go faster until they came into the courtyard. While a stable hand took the reins of his horse, carefully handed Merlin over to Percival again while he dismounted his horse then took him in his arms again and without a second word, he headed towards the Physician Chambers. He was getting a lot of worried glances as he held a limp Merlin in the arms, most were probably wondering what happened and if the wedding would have to be cancelled but that was the last thing on his mind.

When he got to the Physician Chambers, he kicked the door open with his foot and listened to Gaius' instructions to put him down onto the bed. He did so and stepped backwards, anxiously shifting from foot to foot as he watched Gaius hunch over his unconscious form and waft various bottles under his nose. When he was done, Arthur went back to his side and looked over at Gaius with pleading eyes.

"he will be okay, sire. He just needs some rest, he should come around in the morning" Gaius said.

Arthur's shoulders slumped in relief and he pulled a chair towards the bed. He sat quietly by Merlin's feet and watched the heavy rise and fall of his chest, the relaxed expression on his face and the way his eyes darted underneath his eyelids. He hesitated before reaching out and taking Merlin's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb against his knuckles and relishing at the feeling of his soft skin.

***

Arthur must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, his head was resting at the edge of the bed by Merlin's knees and the room was dimly lit by various candles. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Merlin's hand shift under his own and he shot his head up to see Merlin's sleepy blue orbs looking back at him.

"i didn't mean to wake you, i'm sorry" Merlin smiled sleepily.

Arthur didn't answer, he couldn't answer, he was frozen. Merlin looked even prettier in the candlelight than he did in the sunlight and before he even knew it, he had surged forward and connected their lips together. His eyes widened and he was already making up excuses in his head but to his relief he didn't have to, Merlin was kissing him back. His lips were just as soft as they looked and the way his mouth tasted made his knees weak.

All too soon, the need for air became a priority and they had to pull away. Merlin smiled in such a content way it made Arthur want to gather him in his arms and hold him forever but he knew Merlin needed rest. He reached up and brushed some hair away from his forehead, placing a quick kiss on his temple before he stood up and left the room with a smile on his face.

### ***

Arthur didn't see much of Merlin the day before the wedding, Gaius insisted that Merlin still needed rest and Arthur was busy with his own duties. It felt oddly strange not seeing Merlin around the castle, everyone had grown custom to seeing him by the Princes side everyday. The day past quickly and before either of them knew it, it was the morning of the wedding.

Arthur was never the type to get nervous, sure his heart thumped a little faster than normal and his palms might sweat but nothing compared to what he felt when he woke up. His heart was hammering in his chest, his throat was dry and scratchy and his legs felt like jelly. The only thing that calmed him down enough to get out of bed was telling himself it would all be over in a few hours and by nightfall, Merlin would be his.

He was already awake when his servant arrived but luckily the boy didn't mention it, he simply placed his tray on the table and walked over to Arthur's slightly smaller wardrobe with his fancier clothing he only used for special occasions. Arthur watched his servant from where he sat at the table as he nibbled on his bread. He didn't get very far before he pushed his plate away, unable to eat anymore in fear he would throw it back up.

With a heavy sigh, he dismissed his servant, stood up and made his way over to the changing screen where he changed out of his sleep clothes into the fancier clothes he would be wearing. The shirt, a deep red vest with a white button down shirt and the pants, black slacks, fit almost perfectly thanks to the 'wedding diet' Morgana made him participate him. He would never admit it to her face, but it was a better idea than he initially thought.

Just as he finished buttoning his shirt, there was a knock at the door and Morgana walked in moments later. She smiled and walked towards him, taking the Cloak off his bed and gestured for him to turn around before silently draping the material around his neck. When she was finished, he turned around and let her smooth down his cloak before she finally spoke up.

"You know, i'm proud of you" She said with rare fondness. Arthur was taken back by her tone but he was grateful, Morgana's approval meant a lot to him.

Arthur, unsure what to do, nodded in response and watched as his sister laughed and looked up at him.

"Are you nervous?" She asked like she couldn't feel the laboured breathing and couldn't see the sweat dripping down his face.

"yeah" He breathed out. Usually he would make up a facade and keep his real feelings inside but the way Morgana was looking at him let him know she was completely serious and wouldn't mock him for sharing his feelings and emotions.

Morgana stayed for a while, the two of them sitting on Arthur's bed. They talked about the wedding and what Arthur planned to do with Merlin afterwards, she would calm him down whenever he started to hyperventilate from overthinking and change the subject onto something else. Arthur was immensely grateful for his Sister in that moment, there's no telling what he would have been like, had he been alone for the few hours before the wedding.

All too soon, Morgana had to leave and it was time for the wedding. Arthur stood up and pressed a soft kiss to her temple as a silent thanks, watching her retreating back before she dissapeared and let out a deep breath. He straightened his clothing in the mirror while he waited for the Servant to knock on the door as a cue for him to head to the throne room. When the knock finally sounded on the door, his heart sped up drastically and he felt a lump in his throat. He took another deep breath, wiped his clammy hands on his trousers and willed his feet to start moving,

When he arrives at the throne room, his Father is already waiting for him with his hands clasped obediently around his back. His Father nodded at him then turned towards the large doors as they open and together they walk side by side. Arthur kept his gaze ahead, for if he was to see the amount of people gathered to see him wed, it would make it all real. As they approach the top of the room where Percival is waiting, his Father turned to him and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly before taking his position. Leaving Arthur in the centre of the room with hundreds of eyes on him as he waits for the man is to be his Husband.

When Merlin finally does arrive, Arthur's knees turned to jelly and Gwaine had to grab his arm to steady him before he sunk to the floor. Merlin looked astonishing in the black button down shirt, deep purple sequin vest and black slacks that seemed a size too small, not that Arthur was complaining. His hair had also been cut and styled to make him look even more gorgeous if that was possible and his cheekbones and jawline were more prominent as a result. If possible, the grin on Merlin's face only widened as he and his Father advanced the throne. When he finally arrived at the front of the room, his Father said something that made his grin widened before he walked over to his wife and prompting Merlin to join Arthur.

Arthur's heart could be heard pounding in his chest but the second Merlin stands in front of him and their eyes meet, he feels the pounding relax and he takes a deep breath. Percival gestured for Merlin and Arthur to take hands and once they did, Arthur ignored the start of the ceremony in favour of basking in the way Merlin's hand felt in his own. The Ceremony itself lasted about half an hour, Percival read some words from the script and asked for both Merlin and Arthur to repeat them back and finally, agreeing to take each other as their lawfully wedded partners. At the end, a large string of woven wildflowers are draped over their intertwined hands and the Ceremony comes to an end.

***

Fortunately, the two newly weds are allowed some time to themselves before the feast and Arthur immediately dragged Merlin to his chambers. He didn't really have a plan in mind for when they got to his chambers but he needed some time alone with his husband without the looks he was getting from his friends. Once they got to his chambers, Arthur opened the door and gestured for Merlin to enter first.

It was clear the warlock had never been in royal chambers before, if the way he looked around with wide eyes and trailed his nimble fingers over the dusty furniture. Arthur loved watching Merlin so much he didn't even realise he had been staring until Merlin looked back at him and flushed deeply. Arthur can't help but blush himself as he pushed himself off the wall he didn't realise he was leaning on and made his way over to join Merlin at the window.

He smiled and looked over at his Husband, his heart fluttering happily in his chest as he realised he was married to this man, he could kiss him now. Even though he could do anything if he wanted, his throat swelled nervously as he reached out and grasped Merlin's hand in his own. Thankfully, Merlin seemed to know what he wanted because he smiled goofily and pulled Arthur in for a kiss.

The kiss was everything Arthur ever wanted in a kiss. It felt different from the first time he kissed Merlin, his lips were slightly chapped, the angle was better so he was able to slide his tongue in easier and lick his way into his husbands mouth. The feeling of Merlin's hands in his hair, gently tugging sent shivers down his spine and he was unable to hold back the groan that escaped his lips.

Arthur gave an embarrasing whine when Merlin pulled away, only to chuckle and kiss those pouting lips before resting their foreheads together.

"We have to go, they're waiting for us" Merlin smiled and reached up to brush some of the Prince's hair off his forehead, loving the softness of his locks.

The prince frowned in response but nodded, he knew if he kept his Father waiting any longer a servant would be sent for them so either way, they would have to go back. Arthur reached for Merlin's hand, gripping it tightly and pulled him towards the great hall where they would feast and Celebrate their new lives together as a married couple.

***  
The next Morning, Arthur woke with a groan as a bright light pierced his vision. He went to move his arm to shield it from the light but it was being held down by something, or more specifically someone. Memories of the night before flooded in his brain and he cautiously opened his eyes, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at his Husband and smiling at the sight. Merlin lay on his back with his head facing the window, his lips slightly parted and his eyebrow creased adorably. His hair was messy against the pillow and the majority of it was covering his forehead.

Arthur reached out and brushed the hair away from his face, giving him a view of his ridiculously long eyelashes that swiped across his cheeks every time his eyes darted back and forth. A warm feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as the realisation dawned on him, he would wake up to this every morning, he would see Merlin everyday, he would get to hold Merlin in his arms as they drifted off to sleep at night.

Never before was he this excited to get to know someone.


End file.
